Thana Harrison
This article is rated T due to Moderate Violence and Frequent Depressive Themes. ---- If Thana could describe herself in one word, it would be "cursed". Losing her family at a young age, becoming blinded by a 5-year lack of exposure to light, and discovering that her powers were the same as her world's devastator, Sierra Rinn, Thana feels almost as though she's a bane on the world. Still, she presses on, because that's the only way she knows. Looks Thana has mid-back-length, wavy, hair and skin; her eyes are obscured by the blindfold that she wears constantly to conceal her blindness. Besides the blindfold, she generally dresses fairly simply, wearing a long-sleeved shirt, pants, socks, and ankle boots (with heels for echolocation), all in a color obtained from repeated cleaning of whatever color the clothing used to be. Thana avoids gloves to accommodate the usage of her powers and to avoid dirtying the gloves with those powers. Personality Thana is quiet, empathetic, and serious to a point that might appear to border on depression. Despite wanting to help others and doing so whenever she can, she has resigned herself to the fact that she'll likely be hated for her powers and their association with Sierra Rinn; however, although Thana can live with this, it still hurts her to know it, thus causing her constant incredible seriousness. Thana is somewhat clingy to her foster father, Gil, preferring not to talk with others besides him and trying to avoid being out of contact with him to avoid losing him. Strengths and Powers At birth, Thana possessed latent healing and teleportation powers. However, these were highly sight-based, making them become inaccessible when Thana lost her sight. As a result, their vestigial remnants fused into a power similar to both: sanguikinesis, or blood manipulation. This power combined the healing and teleportation aspects, but in a way that Thana could control by touch, not by sight. However, it also added a destructive aspect that Thana tries to avoid using, especially given its association with Sierra Rinn. As a result, Thana largely limits her powers to healing and the occasional teleportation (achieved by using her sanguikinesis to drag the participants into another location, a near-instant but somewhat painful process that requires quick healing afterwards). History Thana wasn't born with that name; she was born as Iris, in Lesser Steam City. Aside from that, she barely remembers what it was like before she was 3, nor was anything before that much of note. When she was 3 years old, Iris was present when Sierra Rinn started taking over and destroying everything. At the height of Sierra's madness and destruction, Iris's almost-forgotten parents—whose last name she can't recall—sent her to what would become Hope's Abyss to escape. When Sierra was finally taken down, Iris became trapped inside Hope's Abyss, away from her parents, who had died from Sierra's attacks. In Hope's Abyss, Iris found an 18-year-old named Gilbert Harrison, who took her in and eventually became essentially her foster father. Iris then grew up with Gilbert (who she called Uncle Gil out of deference), who traded on the underground market to make money for the two of them and tried to keep his foster daughter out of trouble with the denizens of Lesser Steam City's Rotary Depths. It was near the end of this period that Iris discovered her power of sanguikinesis and—realizing how hated it was—changed her name to Thana (meaning "death"), preferring to be honest with people about being (as she saw it) more of a bad omen than anything else. After the realm was thawed enough for people to escape from Hope's Abyss, things changed a bit for Thana. For one thing, she realized that she'd been blinded by five years without light, but that wasn't meaningful to her. Another was the fact that Gil would often take her to the somewhat-less bleak rest of the City. Possibly the largest change, though, was that Thana began helping heal people using her newfound powers, as well as interacting more with the outside world. However, for every bit of good she did with them, Thana always felt bad about her powers, and couldn't stop feeling like the curse that she couldn't control was going to catch up to her. Fortunately for her, her will was strong enough to keep going, though it has yet to be seen how much good that will do for her state of mind. Fun Facts *When unusually stressed, Thana may create and destroy bits of blood, making it seem that a thin red beam is emanating from her hand. *Thana is largely based on Iris the Ibex, although more as a "dark counterpart" of Iris than a straight carry-over like Kirby Morgan. However, I have considered creating a more standard version of Iris in the RMR universe at some point, though only time will tell if this will occur. Category:Articles Category:Characters